pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Theatre Carré
Royal Carré Theatre is a theater in Amsterdam and is located on the Amstel River . It was originally called Circus Carré and is built in the classical style. Content * 1 Circus Carré * 2 Theatre Carré * 3 Today * 4 Directors * 5 Tribute * 6 External link Circus Carré An item from the newsreels of November 15, 1924 about the arrival of Circus Henny. Playback Media Carré and her circus in 1948 As low as 1879 gave the Royal Dutch Circus Oscar Carré winter performances in a temporary wooden building with stone facade on the current Weteringcircuit in Amsterdam. The town was negotiated new, but made no progress. When held on December 8, 1881 the Ringtheater Fire place: over 400 visitors to the wooden theater building in Vienna found thereby death. A building permit for Oscar Carré then came quickly. 1 Carré was on 3 December 1887 opened. The 'Stones Circus Carré "or Carré as the new building was quickly called, was initially only used for circus performances in the winter months. From 1893 Carré, during the period that the circus was on tour, used by theater producer Frits van Haarlem , who successful variety shows brought. Carré thus turned into a theater for all kinds of popular entertainment. Was in 1911 - after the death of Oscar Carré - the last performance of the Royal Dutch Circus Oscar Carré given on the Amstel. Afterward or other circus performances given in Carré, as Circus Henny in 1924. Theatre Carré [ edit ] From 1907 to 1928 it was revue of Henri ter Hall main crowd puller in Carré. The name was changed in 1920 in Theater Carré. However, the theater balanced at that time constantly on the verge of bankruptcy . In particular, the period under management Herman Heijermans who vainly tried to draw full houses with large spectacles - including his own Flying Dutchman or the big bet (1924) - became notorious. In the thirties, the tide turned under the leadership of the new director Alex Wunnink and his assistant Louis Dekker . The renewed success of the theater was primarily due to a sophisticated programming with popular Dutch revue companies such as Louis Bouwmeester jr. with his Bouwmeester Revue and The National Revue Bob Peters alternated with international performances of Italian opera , operetta and vaudeville . At that time, the (inter) national reputation as a top-Carré theater confirmed by regular appearances by stars like Lou Bandy , Louisette , Buziau , Louis Davids , Josephine Baker , Sara Scuderi , the Fratellini , Grock and orchestras like that of Jack Hylton . Pediment of Theatre Carré. Wunnink was after World War II was succeeded by his son Charles Wunnink . Louis Dekker remained all these years, the man given the artistic policy of the theater.Under their leadership, experienced new phenomena as the musical ( Porgy and Bess , 1956) and the One Man Show ( Toon Hermans , 1963) their Dutch premiere in''Carré.'' Additionally included the revues of successively Snip and Snap and André van Duin and the circuses of Strassburger in those post-war period until the solid successes. In poetry lovers Carré became legendary through the manifestation Poetry in Carré, organized by Simon Vinkenoog in 1966. At that time the position of Carré was still not obvious. At the end of the sixties there was a time of demolition of the theater by the then owner Reinder Zwolsman . Artists came into action, including Heintje Davids , who the song is only released one Carré. The municipality of Amsterdam finally gave permission for demolition. In 1977 the city bought the property to. The musical was the Centennial in 1987 Cats called Carré. The enormous success marked the beginning of a golden age for the musical in the Netherlands. The award of the Royal predicate was the culmination of the centenary. Between 1991 and 1993 Carré was intensively cultivated under the direction of the architects Onno Greiner and Martien van Goor ; there was built including a completely new home theater and the stage opening was enlarged considerably. Between 2003 and 2004, the theater inside was almost completely rebuilt and renovated by the same architects. The steel arches of the roof - which since the renovation of 2004 clearly visible to the public - are not designed and manufactured by Gustave Eiffel , as is often written 2 , but by the Amsterdam bridge builder Royal Factory of Steam and other Tools . 3 Nowadays [ edit ] Carré during Light Festival 13/14 with Big Tree, by Jacques Rival Carré is nowadays mainly used for musicals, pop concerts, music, theater and cabaret performances. Even the Dutch Opera andNational Ballet use the hall for occasional performances that are less suitable for their own, nearby Music . After a period of absence came under manager Guus Oster in 1979 the circus back performances by the Russian State Circuswith the clown Popov . After a second very successful visit was an old tradition restored on December 19, 1985: the Christmas circus. Especially the Circus Knie with its renowned dressage horse has endeared himself in Amsterdam. At the top of the theater is restaurant Oscar's, named after the famous founder Oscar Carré. Remarkable are the Lodge Foyer,''ever partly used as living quarters for the family Carre and some of their artists, and ''The Fire Screen, the largest painting in the Netherlands in one piece, painted by Magnesite Zuyderland . edit * 1887-1911 Oscar Carré * 1911-1920 * 1920-1921 Max Gabriel * 1921-1922 Boekholt * 1922-1924 Herman Heijermans * 1924-1928 * 1928-1952 Alex Wunnink * 1952-1974 Charles Wunnink * 1974-1984 Guus Oster * 1984-1997 Bob van der Linden * 1997-2012 Jens Hein * 2012-present Madeleine van der Zwaan edit * A number of artists has been honored with a bust in the lobby of Carré. Among them Toon Hermans , André van Duin , Jos Brink , Youp van 't Hek and Dawes . * Some artists were revealed after their death in Carré: Henriette Davids , Beppie Nooij , Jos Brink and Ramses Shaffy . Category:Theater in Amsterdam Category:National monument in Amsterdam